Various lighting assemblies utilizing reflectors are well known in the prior art. Many on the lighting assemblies of the prior art include reflectors in an attempt to optimize the amount of light output. One such assembly, used for industrial lighting, utilizes a dome-shaped reflector formed of vertically oriented faces arranged around an axis. Each of the faces extend from the top to the bottom of the dome and are symmetrically arranged side-by-side for defining a plurality of vertically oriented ridges and grooves to provide overlapping areas of light to the area below the light assembly. Additionally, each of the faces have a convex configuration with respect to the lamp.
Another prior art patent, for use with outdoor field lighting discloses a reflector having a dome-shaped base structure with a plurality of reflective panels flexed to conform to the dome-shaped of the base structure and fastened therein, about a lamp. Each of the sections defines a face having a surface treatment, such as a hammer-toned finish or a corrugated finish.
Other prior art patents disclose lighting assemblies having a housing including a reflector disposed therein. An electrical system, including for regulating electricity, is coupled to the housing or is mounted to an area near the lighting system. These types of assemblies require extensive wiring to be done by a professional such as an electrician to properly connect the ballast to the electricity source and to the lighting assembly. Typically there are multiple lights required to light the area, therefore installation can be very time consuming and the associated costs can be substantial.
These patents fail to disclose a housing that is configured to accept all of the electrical components within the housing. As stated above, the lighting assemblies disclosed in the prior art typically require an electrician or other type of specialized technician to properly install and wire these assemblies which can prove to be difficult near the ceiling, so far off the ground. Typically, lighting assemblies are less than 90% efficient, i.e. the assemblies emit less than 90% of the light output from the light source.
Although the prior art lighting assemblies attempt to improve efficiency of light output and extend the life of the lighting source within the assembly, there remains a need for a lighting assembly that is relatively simple and cost-effective to install and that efficiently disperses uniform lighting output.